


Конфетный мальчик

by Hasb



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasb/pseuds/Hasb
Summary: Проклятый конфетный мальчик.Дрянь.Ненавижу.





	Конфетный мальчик

Проклятый конфетный мальчик.

Дрянь.

Ненавижу.

Хочется сломать, как ломают тончайшую плитку шоколада. С хрустом, резко, разрывая упаковку, чтобы потом съесть всё до единой крошечки, прожевать и проглотить эту терпкую сладость.

Чёртов Николай Ростов.

Хочется сделать больно, заставить страдать, смотреть на его мучения и быть единственным, кто может их прекратить. А потом присесть рядом на пол, приобнять, утешая, и бережно сцеловывать жемчужные слезинки с непременно заалевших бархатных щек. Чувствовать, как он постепенно расслабляется в моих руках, чтобы снова жестоко разрушить его мир.

Хочется опозорить, выставить перед всеми, кто ему дорог, в невыгодном, извращённом свете. Перед друзьями. Перед семьёй. Перед возлюбленной.

Ах, как бы это было хорошо.

Прийти в самое людное место, схватить его, сжать в тисках-объятиях и поцеловать, крепко, пошло, по-взрослому, подавляя волю и затуманивая разум получше алкоголя, вынудить молить о большем, приказать забыть всех, кроме меня, прямо перед ошеломлённой публикой. Прочитать непонимание, обиду и боль в глазах наивной маленькой сахарной Сонечки и злорадно ухмыльнуться ей в милое личико.

Хочется отнять его у всего мира, чтобы только _мой_ , упрятать за семью замками, чтобы никто не смотрел, не покушался на _моё_ _,_ чтобы никто даже не смел думать о нём, чтобы он признавал только меня. Связать. Запереть. А если будет сопротивляться, то так даже интереснее.

Конфетный мальчик не так-то прост. Как карамель с кислой начинкой. Он не сдастся без борьбы. Всё равно, что усмирять раненого, но гордого дикого зверя.

Но потому и началась охота.

Хочется. Его. Забрать.

  
Навсегда.

Такой вкусный. Доверчивый. Искренний. Светлый. Тёплый.

Дотронуться, дотянуться бы до него, быть обласканным хоть крошечной искоркой его внутреннего буйного костра, отогреть замёрзшие пальцы, растопить заледеневшую душу.

Поделиться своими осколками и надеяться на сочувствие, которое он, конечно же, выразит. Зажечь в своём сердце огонь и заметить его отражение в его глазах. Вместе укрывать несмелое пламя от пронизывающего холодом ветра и быть уверенным в том, что рядом есть точно такой же очаг с танцующими оранжевыми языками, пахнущий жжёным сахаром и уютом.

Прекрасный конфетный мальчик.

Сокровище.

Люблю.


End file.
